Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds
by CrazyJilyShipper
Summary: Just something I wrote about my favorite overlooked character Lucy Weasley. Trigger warning:mentions of depression and sucide


**Okay, so this is probably the most depressing of my stories but I just have this headcanon that Lucy Weasley was the most helpful and understanding to others, just like a true Hufflepuff, but she was the most depressed and suicidal. You can have your opinion because it's not canon, I'm not going to fight you on this :). And I would love to hear what you think Lucy would be (because I haven't read the Harry Potter and the Cursed Child yet, please no spoilers if there are any) so you can write it in the reviews or just PM me. Anyway, hope you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, J .K. Rowling does**

* * *

Lucy Weasley always wanted to fly. When she was three years old, she would lift her hands high towards the sky and say "Up". And her father would lift her up and she would twirl and dance among the stars, safe and secure in her father's arms and she would be happy . And she knew that she wouldn't fall because her dad held her tightly tightly.

When Lucy was eight years old, she wanted to try what it felt like to fly on her own so she asked her dad to build her a swing set in their garden. And then she would swing _high high high_ up and she would sing with the birds and smile with the sun and touch the clouds and she would be happy. And she knew that if she fell, there would always be Molly who would come and hug her and calm her down and kiss her bruises.

But ( _too soon too fast)_ she had to grow up and go to Hogwarts. She had to leave her imaginary friends in her little kingdom in their back garden and forget all about flying, because she was a big girl now and big girls don't dream. Big girls go to lessons and giggle with their friends and sneak to Hogsmeade and kiss boys and forget their dreams. Big girls don't fly.

And so Lucy didn't, too, because she was happy with being just an ordinary girl.

But not for long because, when she was thirteen, she realized that she was just too ordinary and grey and _maybe nobody likes me hell I don't even like myself oh God what am I going to do I can't even help myself how am I supposed to help others fuck I'm so fucked up_.

And then the monsters under her bed crept out and slowly slowly dragged her into their world. Their world of doubts and fears, sad eyes and bright smiles, empty souls and silent tears. The world where she would be safe. Or not.

And in that world, Lucy remembered her dream. Her dream to dream.

And she dreamed, because her dreams were the only things that held her, kept her alive.

She dreamed of pretty girls and perfect lives, of genuine smiles and popularity. Of fun roadtrips and bonfires, of love and laughs. Of mattering (to someone, anyone), of feeling good. Of living.

But they were just dreams, and dreams never come true. Lucy knows that.

So she kept holding on to those dreams, trying, trying _, trying,_ but it was _just a dream_ and _dreams never come true._ Neither did this. She could dream of living, flying all she wanted, but she knew that the world needs girls that aren't just _ordinary_ (little did she know), and that ordinary girls just _don't fly._

They fall.

And so did Lucy that quiet Thursday night in the Astronomy Tower. The stars shone so brightly(just like diamonds) and so did her eyes as she stood on the Tower ledge and spread her arms widely, as if saying to the world " _I love you_ " (and she _did. Really, genuinely did_ ).

She looked at the stars (for the very _last_ _last_ _last_ time) and she remembered some little girl far far away from this dirty, full of sunshine world, telling her that she wanted to fly. And as Lucy took a deep breath (her very _last last_ _last_ ), she thought about that little girl with ponytails and a bright toothy smile.

"Dreams do come true! You just have to believe!" the girl once told her and maybe that was true.

Lucy jumped.

And she was flying! She was soaring trough the air and one moment the stars shone just for her and she was smiling. She was happy.

* * *

All she left was a single note, addressed to no one

" _Believe. Because dreams_ do _come true_.

 _P.S._ _You know I love you all_ "

* * *

 **A/N2: okay, my hands really hurt from all the writing I did today so I'm not going to ramble as I usually do. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who spent five or more minutes of their time reading something I wrote when they could be doing literally anything else. Really, it means SO MUCH to me! Thanks, I love you! xxx Also, it would be great if you checked out my other stories Only Fifteen and He thought It Was Simple because He Thought It Was Simple has zero reviews :( But Only Fifteen had TWO REVIEWS IN AN HOUR AND 72 VIEWS IN ONE DAY! HOW CRAZY IS THAT?! Oh, I'm rambling again.. Sorry, I love you :) Bye! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
